Real World
For the sake of argument, the Real World may be understood as the one that contains the server that hosts this wiki. Usually people referring to the Real World have the planet Earth in mind, but they may also be referring to the entire space-time continuum in which Earth resides. It is where many agents (presumably) come from and where the people who chronicle those agents eat their tea. It is also (usually) the world by which the HQ Standard Timeline is determined. Most inhabitants of this world either don’t know about the PPC or are aware that the whole multiverse that contains the PPC is the product of collaborative writing and just a tiny corner of the Internet. When the name of a Real World figure is misspelled in a fanfiction, the resulting mini is simply a shrunken-down version of that person. Variants Though the Real World always contains Earth, Earth is not always in the Real World. "Alternate Earth" is the setting for many a canon, including fantasy continua like Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer; realistic continua like House, M.D. and NCIS; and also sci-fi continua like Star Trek, Stargate, and Farscape, which don't limit themselves to the planet Earth, but take place almost entirely elsewhere in the galaxy, sometimes even elsewhere in the universe. World One Opinions on what the "real" world is may differ depending on who you ask. On entering HQ, agents recruited from Middle-earth or Narnia may feel as if they left their real world just like any agent from a world that looks more familiar to us. To avoid misunderstandings and broken skulls, the Flowers encourage referring to universes by the Department of External Security numbering system rather than by ambiguous and emotionally charged adjectives like "home" or "real." Alas, we don’t know this numbering system in detail; we only know that World One is the first world that was catalogued, the Flowers' world of origin. To the Flowers, World One appears to be special. As opposed to all the Word Worlds, it is the only universe in the Prime Multiverse where they cannot read the Words. Thus, the Flowers assume that World One is an "atomic world," not made of letters. (Whether agents can read the Words in canon worlds or only in fanfiction has not yet been determined, mainly because agents legally vacationing in a canon world involves so much paperwork that there are essentially no official records of such visits.) The Flowers are obviously wrong. We can read, and even write, the Words of World One. The Flowers' inability may be due to this being their home universe. Actually, World One is a literary representation of the Real World, just one of the many variants mentioned above. On first glance, the Real World and World One are indistinguishable, but if observed closely enough, World One’s Phobos may be seen trying to visit his wife in the PPC Archives, and World One’s Huinesoron may not be found on World One’s Earth (he may have fallen into PPC HQ through a plothole in his backstory, but this story has not yet been told). Just as the Flowers cannot read the Words of World One, we cannot read the Words of the Real World. Whether this is sufficient evidence that we live in an "atomic world," or whether someone may be writing Real Life, is anybody’s guess. HQ Access One of the access points to HQ, Door 1-Cym-3, is located in Wales in this world; another one, Door 1-Sch-2 is in Switzerland. Additionally, the PPC city in New Caledonia is presumed to be sited in the Real World, although no one has yet bothered to go and check (and if we did, we would not find it, because it only exists in World One). It is said that Agent Christianne Shieh appeared in HQ via New Caledonia. Missions in this Continuum Fics that take place in the Real World tend to be Real Person Fics or fics that involve trans-dimensional snatching. The former sort is no longer handled by the PPC but is listed here; the latter sort can be found listed under the characters' home continua. * Agent Trojanhorse (DBS) (missions are NSFW) ** "Morning After" (Kurt Cobain & Axl Rose) ** "Hotel Nights" (Led Zeppelin), with Agent Soulshadow ** "Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob" (My Chemical Romance) ** "Downer" (Kurt Cobain), with Agent Sparky ** "Baby bump, hormones & tennis" (Rafa Nadal & Roger Federer), with Agent Paddlebrains * Agents Veridian Green and Stevius (DCPS-Real Person Division) (missions are NSFW) ** "Shameless" (Chronicles of Narnia cast) ** "Black and White UNCUT VERSION!!!" (Narnia cast) ** "First Time" (Narnia cast) ** "Menage A Trois" (Narnia cast), Veridian Green with Agent Iza (DMS) Category:Continua Category:Terminology Category:PPC Terminology